


Oczywiste

by euphoria814



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Humor, M/M, euphoria się bawi, ponieważ kocham wszystkich szczęśliwych, preslash, radość, tak ma być!, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tony wciąż zakrada się...





	Oczywiste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Z pewną taką nieśmiałością](http://rdjlock.tumblr.com/post/150472989509/kiss-buckytony-my-twitter)
> 
>  
> 
> 09.11.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Otwórzcie sobie link :)

Jego metalowy palec uderzał nerwowo w stół, wydając nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Nie mógł jednak przestać.

\- Mówiłeś, że Stark jest dziwny - rzucił, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zacząć rozmowę ze Stevem.

\- Tony jest specyficzny - odparł jego przyjaciel jak zawsze dyplomatycznie.

\- Co z nim jest? Ciągle się do mnie podkrada i… - urwał, ale to musiało zostać powiedziane. - I ciągle mnie całuje. To jakaś gra? Czeka aż puszczą mi nerwy?

Steve wbił w niego swoje niebieskie tęczówki.  

\- Tony z pewnością czeka aż stracisz panowanie nad sobą - przyznał w końcu powoli jego przyjaciel.

\- Ale o co mu chodzi? - jęknął.

\- A na co ci to wygląda?


End file.
